


Just in time

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Qrow saves Yang and Ruby from the Beowulves (from Yang's flashback in Volume 2 Chapter 6).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in time

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3tjgyg/just_in_time_mrshneakyshnake/cx6oxkz?context=3
> 
> Image source: https://i.imgur.com/lRedjqZ.png

Qrow let out a shaky breath as he collapsed his scythe. That had been far too close. Yang sat by the side of Ruby's little cart, eyes flooding with tears as the young girl realised the magnitude of her little outing.

Qrow didn't know whether to be relived or furious- with Yang, for upping and leaving without telling anyone- or himself, for taking so long to track them down.

Tai was going to kill him.

He went onto one knee.

"Hey, Yang."

Yang started crying. Qrow inwardly winced. He wasn't good with crying children, and Yang's bawling could bring more Grimm.

Somehow, Ruby was still fast asleep.

 

Despite himself, Qrow chuckled at the sight.

"C'mon Yang. Let's get you home. You dad's going to be worried sick."

Yang bawled louder.

"And there'll be cookies. I remember Ruby said she wanted to help make a batch before you disappeared."

Yang perked up, knuckling a tear from her eye.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked, her voice quavering.

"I'm afraid so." Qrow gave her a wry smile. "But so long as you learn from it, you'll be fine."

Yang nodded.

Qrow reached out and picked Yang up and put her on his shoulders, causing Yang to let out a happy cry. He picked up the trailer's long handle and started back, Yang chatting about everything and nothing.

A crow soared overhead, leading the way home.

 


End file.
